


Awakening Chronicles: Kanto

by Thomas_of_the_14th_Doctor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Drama, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_of_the_14th_Doctor/pseuds/Thomas_of_the_14th_Doctor
Summary: Ash awakens from his coma and faces a tough challenging of recovering, facing gym leaders, and giving Kanto hope.Will have slow updates. Read notes on the first chapter.





	1. The Hero Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I finally moved my story from FanFiction.net to here. I wrote this a few years back and I noticed a lot of mistakes on this story that I never ever got around correcting it. So, I decided to give a better written version of this story I wrote this as I was inspired by the Ash's Coma Theory and pondered about how would he deal with a different kind of Kanto. I do hope you all enjoy it and have a good day!
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights of Pokemon goes to the owners of Nintendo and Satoshi. The inspiration of the coma theory goes to the owner in question. All original characters are my own.

Chapter 1: The Hero Awakens

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Tyrantrum is the winner. The red trainer is out of Pokémon leaving green trainer with one Pokémon left, thus green trainer wins!"

Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Trainer extraordinaire just lost to the finals in Kalos. He almost had him, just one more hit on the attack and it would have been over. He was on his knees and trying not to cry. He lost to this masked trainer with no name. He was in disbelief as the roaring crowd began to drown the noise. He looked up and noticed the stadium becoming pitch black, leaving a small spotlight where Ash and the masked man are standing.

The masked man, wearing a black trench coat with black slacks and a white sad mask just stood there and stared at his opponent. Ash shivered just being stared at, just having this feeling of being judged.

"You're useless Ash!"

He turned and saw the figure that said that was Brock, Ash's best friend appeared with scowl look in his face.

"Once a loser, always a loser!"

The next figure, Gary Oak, appeared giving a hard glare.

One insult to another as all of his friends and rivals alike, appeared from the darkness itself. He even heard an insult from his girlfriend of six months Serena. Each one worse than the other, until the point of hurting him emotionally and mentally. The young trainer was in a fetal position and cried for the voices to stop. Then the insults were loud at one point, going to a near whisper. Suddenly they stopped after begging for them to be gone.

The masked man walked toward his opponent

"You have fought well Ash from the start of your journey, until facing me."

Although Ash could hear him, he refused to look up.

"However, a truth must be told in order for you to understand. A truth that you have blocked yourself for years will finally come to an end."

He pondered what was he talking about. The young trainer looked at the man while drying his eyes off and saw him removed his mask. Then threw it aside from the arena.

Ash was in shock and can't comprehend to what he is seeing with his eyes.

It was Ash, yet older looking. 

"H-how is that possible?!"

The older trainer smiled "I am the real you. All what you went through existed right over here."

He touched the younger trainers head.

He is trying to comprehend everything. His journey was all fake. His friends were just part of his imagination. But why?

"Here let me remind you of what happened to you."

He touched his temple again, he realized what happened to him when he was just ten years old. He remembered how Pikachu jumped to face those Spearows. His best friend jumped up at them and used Thunder. The blast sent him flying and then nothing. He assumed the world that he thrived was real, and in all of it, it was just in his mind. An imagination that only a small child could come up. What child would be allowed to stop thieves and criminals without any consequence? What child could they not save the world and died a number of times? A child that never ages? Those questions answered just in front of him.

The young trainer looked at his older self and whispered "What about my friends, rivals, Team Rocket?"

"They represent you, Ash. They are part of who you are. Yet the most unchanging would be your parents. You kept them in tact on how they are and did everything you could to keep going. Your journey ends here but your new journey begins in the confines of reality."

Ash shook his response and whispered "It's a cruel and mean world. Nothing but broken promises and lies." He looked at him defiantly "I refuse to wake up!"

"That is why you must let go and be brave Ash. I believe in you and so do your other conscious. They believe that you might do great things. Yes, it is scary to face the impossible odds and yes, the world is cruel but you can make it whatever you want if you just have faith Ash. They are people out there who are waiting to see what you can do."

Suddenly Misty appeared and said "Ash, I know you can face this."

Dawn appeared with a simple smile "You are strong, Ash."

Giovanni appeared with a soft smile and said "I'm proud of you."

One by one, encouragement to face the world brings him into standing up and wiping his tears away. He nodded and then the older man extended his hand and said "Here take my hand and be ready to give the world something to remember." Ash extended his hand and suddenly felt a pull going upwards.

His vision was at first getting slowly bright from the spotlight, until he could see is nothing but white.

* * *

_Viridian Hospital_

He opened his eyes slowly and saw a white ceiling. He turned his head to his right and saw a large window. The blinders were all the way up, allowing Ash to see the beautiful sunlight. He was breathing a bit on his own and realized that a breather mask was in his mouth. He tried to move his arms, but they were weak. He then looked at his left and saw both of his parents asleep.

His mother, though her face aged a little, still looked beautiful to him. His father, graying a little from his jet black hair on his temple and weariness in his look, was still looking as strong as ever. He tried to speak to them to awaken them, but his throat was very dry. He looked not too far from his vision a glass of water. Just thinking of that water would quench his dry throat.

He began to try to reach for the water, but his body felt heavy from years of inactivity. He vowed to get stronger. For now, his goal would be to reach for that water at all costs. He began sliding his left arm, slowly to the left. Then he began to try to lift it. It was taken his sweet time for him to finally reach the table.

While he is slowly reaching for the glass of water, a yellow mouse was walking toward the hall and was heading inside of the room. He looked at the older people and hoped that his friend and trainer would wake up. Well friend is not the right word, considering how he mistreated him. Shocking him, mocking him, and basically not caring about him just made him a horrible Pokemon. And yet this trainer was ready to protect him, even after all that mistreatment. He swore on his heart and every fiber of his Pokémon existence that if he wakes up, he will obey him and be there for him. A trainer was never meant to do what he did and yet he went all out to protect him. As he looked in the bed itself, his eyes widen and saw that he was awake and was trying to go after the glass of water.

The young raven man was getting to close it, when he felt a small weight on his side of the bed, it was his Pikachu. He smiled softly at him. Pikachu went to reach the water and manage to grasp it with both of his arms. The young Pokemon carefully was walking in the bed, not to drop the water and carefully placed it at shoulder blade of his partner. Ash managed to reach his right arm to remove the breathing mask and nodded. The yellow mouse carefully tipped the on his lips and he felt the water going down on his throat. Pikachu stopped for a moment and placed the cup normally, allowing him to breathe a moment.

Ash's throat cleared out and weakly said "Hey buddy."

Pikachu couldn't take it; he hugged his trainer softly and began to cry. Crying that he was able to speak, crying that he was finally awake.

"It's okay buddy. I'm okay now."  
  
"Pika pikapi!"  
  
He knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"Don't worry Pikachu. I forgive you. I know you were not ready to trust me, but I think we can start over this time."

Those words sounded loving and sweet for the young Pokémon.

The two adults stirred from their slumber and the first one to see Ash was Delia. The woman saw her son awake and was shocked.

"Gio, he's awake!"

The older man woke up and noticed it. Without hesitation, he shouted out the door "Doctor, I need a doctor!"

The mother went over to her son, moved the water out and hugged her son. Finally awake after a long slumber.

"Oh Ash, my baby boy! You're awake!"

Ash was happy to hear his mother's voice and felt his mother's tears on his neck. Just then he heard his father speak softly "Welcome back, son"

"Hey dad" His father, tears coming from his eyes simply fell with joy that he was alive. The doctors came and went to check up on him.

To be continue


	2. Recovery and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So I decided to post this second chapter and made a few minor corrections and such. Hope you enjoy it.

Ash Ketchum was sitting in the hospital bed, eating his second helping of chicken noodles. Certain habits haven't changed from him, and that is eating.

Six months of exercise, studying, and eating allowed the young trainer to think about how to become a better Pokémon Trainer. During his recovery sessions, he trained his Pikachu with his attacks. He allowed his mouse to allow his tail to get stronger, hoping that by the time he fully recovers, he already learned Iron Tail. He added more training involving significant increase on his voltage output and learning to reserve his energy.

He began to remember something that brought him to smile on one of the visitors three months ago

* * *

_Flashback_

Ash was resting a little after a hard exercise routine allowing him to move his upper body. It did help him to sit upright and writing. He was going to take a small nap, when he heard a small knock.

"Come in."

In the room came a young man with spiky brown hair and soft brown eyes, wearing the familiar purple long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Ash looked at his guest and smiled softly, as the other young man was ready to cry when lunged at him and hugged him.

"It's okay Gary. I'm awake and still doing better now."

Even with those comforting words, he let go of what he was feeling. This was too much for the young man, he cried then looked at Ash.

"Damn it Ash, I am so happy to see you breathing and talking again." Smiling through his tears, Gary Oak missed his best friend and former rival Ash.

"So, what have I missed during my coma?"

Gary then began to explain his story. He learned of Ash was found on the field, out like a light when Gary arrived at Viridian City. He nearly fainted when he heard his rival and friend was in the hospital. He stopped his journey to see him. It nearly broke him to pieces, because he said some cruel parting words and without apologizing. He stayed in the hospital for two weeks, when he decided to take his journey and dedicate all his matches to Ash.

He battled from one gym leader to another. He kept going, training hard and taking out other trainers. He was an aggressive trainer, determined to beat the Elite Four and doing all of this for Ash.

Although the cheerleaders were with him to cheer him on and bring him comfort, he desired that Ash would be awakened. He finally challenged the League and won the trophy. However, he couldn't defeat the Elite Four, as he lost to Bruno. The loss did hurt him, yet Lance came up to him and told him how it has been 4 years since someone nearly bested Bruno in a fight.

With finishing facing them, he retired early and became a researcher. The reason for it, was to visit his friend Ash and figure a way to awaken him. Each day on visiting hours he would leave a small stuffed Pokémon on the side and talk to him. That is until he went to Johto, to investigate some Pokémon with a strange genetic coloring. He was there for a month, until he received a message from his grandfather, Prof. Oak, told him about his awakening.

Ash smiled "Glad that things worked out how you wanted it huh?"

"Yeah it did, Ashyboy."

Ash chuckled at his old nickname "Good Garebear."

The young researcher noticed the yellow mouse sleeping quietly.

"Your Pokémon seems out of it."

He nodded "Yeah, I have been training him while I'm trying to walk again. So far I thought him: Quick Attack, Thunder Bolt, Double Team, and Iron Tail."

He raised his eyebrow "Iron Tail?"

"Well, it's nearly perfected. Just need to practice some more and he will have it pat down in no time."

As Gary thought about what way to help out his Pokémon, he remembered some vitamins.

"Hey Ash, how about if I give you some Calcium and Iron for your Pikachu the next visit? It will help strengthen that Iron Tail move both its physical aspect and adding an extra kick to it?"

Ash nodded and yawned for a moment.

"I'll let you rest. So, take care of yourself more."

Ash nodded and was surprised when he was hugged once more.

"Welcome back, buddy" whispered Gary

Gary left the room and Ash went to rest.  
  
 _End Flashback_

* * *

Even with great news of his friend’s success and recovery, there are other news that are not so great. He could still reflect on his conversation between his father and himself.

* * *

_Flashback_

His father saw his son eating spaghetti and smirked how some habits still never change from his big appetite.

"So, son, how's the recovery process?"

Ash took a big gulp and replied "Watch."

He slowly was moving his right leg, bending a bit and then letting it rest for a bit, then did the same thing with his left leg. He noticed his father smile of approval with his recovery and seemed to be in better spirits.

"Any more surprises?"

Ash thought for a moment and shook his head.

That is when he remembered something about asking his dad. It involved a certain young honey colored hair girl he remembered as a child. Just certain details were still vague from his memory.

"Say dad, I was wondering if you can bring Serena here. I want to hang out with her during my recovery process."

He then noticed Giovanni's face frowned "Son, I don't think that would be possible."

The young man raised his right eyebrow in questioning "What do you mean?"

His father did remember what the doctor told him, about how some of his memories could be jumbled up. That is when he took a moment to breathe and said

"Ash, Serena was kidnapped"

Ash felt his stomach drop and his chest hurting from what he heard.

"How?"

"She was kidnapped a month before your coma. She went too far into the forest one day and went missing, the only clue that was left was a handkerchief. We looked for her in days, but nothing and even during the time of our separation. There were days where you looked and even at nighttime. I know you cared for her and I noticed how much of a crush you both had for one another. From what your mother told me on the day before you left, you vowed to find her and become a Pokémon Master."

Ash was at this moment trying to hold back his tears. He then remembered small vivid details of how he would do what he can to find her, and being a great Pokémon Master. His drive is what caused him to be ready to leave, yet his coma blocked that memory as if it wasn't ready to face the truth. Its as if the Coma Ash wanted to rewind the clock in which he couldn't remember Serena until he ended up in Kalos. That would explain meeting as children but nothing more came out of it.

He felt his father's embrace and tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Don't worry son, things will get better soon. Just recover and never give up."

He nodded. “I won’t dad.”

Giovanni stayed for a bit more and asked him “I heard the therapist that you are writing a journal.”

“Yep. He told me it was a way for me to help with my memories, and deal with the dreams.”

“How many pages have you written?”

“So far 7 pages and counting.”

“A lot of dreams and memories I assume.”

“Some I am still trying to get used to.”

He pats his son’s head “One day at a time.”

“Yes, dad.”

He then got up “I will be back.”

“I know.”

He then left.  
  
 _End Flashback_

* * *

At this point in life, Ash began to strategies how to deal with surviving the outskirts of the world while being the best at what he does. He knows that catching them all is not the Pokémon Master, a true Pokémon Master has to be linked in between him and his Pokémon as one. He would recover and go back, but will his parents accept it?

He sighed and made a mental note to tell his parents and be prepared for it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have Serena died of a rare disease at a young age, as he Ash made a promise to her. But then I read this fan fiction (Or Creepypasta) that made me had an idea what I can do for Serena later on. So leave a review, constructive criticism, and no flames please. So next chapter will be on next week. So take care.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that is the first chapter of this story. Finally awake after a long sleep. Originally, I was going not going to have Pikachu in it, as a small creature couldn't survive from a thunder. A thunder has at least 120 million volts at max, so Pikachu couldn't sustain it, but for the sake of argument I would say that he was shielded by his own Thunder Shock attack that protected him.


End file.
